Noah of Death
by WickedDemon69
Summary: Two boys' Parents die at an early age of 9 and the Earl comes to add them to his Army of Akuma, but they happen to be Noah and one that has just appeared and will never appear again. Two OCs pairings undecided.


**Hey guys I am so so so so so so...(two hours later) so sorry for not updating any fan fiction for over a month(did you miss me?), the reason for that is that I went through a tough breakup, got a new girlfriend, high school english sucks, and I'm really lazy. But enough excuses let's get down to business, I'm here with a brand new D. Gray-man fan fiction with not one, but two Original characters! This is what happens when you put me and my best friend who also happens to write fanfiction together in battlefield 3 and I call myself the grim reaper. The OC's are based off me(Seth) and him(Dominic) and are both twin Noah that are basically grim reapers. And on a final note there is a completely original story that my best friend is writing using the same OC's as this story ,making this probably the first fan fiction collaboration between authors, go check him and his stories out his username is DCoop7400. **

**Angry talking**

Thoughts/sounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or its characters however I do co-own Seth and Dominic in this story.**

**Chapter 1: the Darker of the twin Noah**

The world is in a state of battle between the forces of light and darkness when two new members of the Noah clan with Noah's inside of them the world nor the earl have ever seen. These undying Noah made two young twin brothers by the names of Seth and Dominic with nothing good ahead of them in their lives, because how can you and your twin have a good life when you are the incarnation of death?

**Somewhere in the USA**

The two boys were forsaken by god at birth as shown by their peculiar physical features, they were both taller than the average five year old but this was not the abnormal part, Seth was born with spectacular eyes the color of flame and straight hair of the same color, and Dominic had piercing black eyes ,and jet black straight hair. This however did not dull their parent love for them and they led a nice quiet life until they had been forsaken by god a second time at age 9. their parents had died in a lethal car crash and they would never be the same after the events that follow.

**Present time in a graveyard somewhere in the USA**

Dominic and Seth were in a graveyard next to the graves of the only people ever to truly love them for who they were. The identical twins could do nothing but cry over the loss of their loving mother and father, but just then out from behind a tree stump walked a chubby looking gray-skinned man in a white suit with purple trim and a top hat to match. The boys spoke together afraid of this man,"W-w-who are you mister, and what are you doing here", his already huge smile widened as he replied,"Well my children I am the millennium earl and I have come to strike you both a deal to bring your beloved mother and father back from the land of your accursed god." Both the boy's eyes instantly widened,"What do we need to do mister?" Then the smile had grown even more," It is very simple my boys simply call out for your beloved parents." They both smiled and then called out their parents names, not knowing what was about to unfold. Suddenly two mechanical skeletons came out of the ground with the names of the boys' parents appeared on them. The earl then spoke with authority,"Now my akuma , I command you to wear the flesh of your children." It was then that the skeletons struck Seth and Dominic, hitting set in his left eye and Dominic in his right. Then one of the most peculiar things that the earl ever saw occurred, the Boy's eyes healed in seconds which made the earl question what was off about these boys, he would soon have his answer. Shortly after their apparent heading, their Noah form took over, shown by Seth turning into a fiery red mist and Dominic turning into a similar mist with the color of an endless void, the mists then swirled together to form a tall cloaked figure carrying a large black scythe with minor details of flame. The earl's smile turned into a frown for a second then he spoke,"What are you?!" The new hooded Noah smirked under his hood and spoke in an ominous voice," **I am the first and last of the Noah of death, with powers over darkness and eternal hellfire, and you my brother shall not lay another hand on my hosts!**" He then took his large scythe and instantly killed the akuma with one swing. The earl was shocked by the appearance of a new Noah, but this was a good thing and the other Noah loved to have additions to the family. shortly after he explained to the boys what they were and they were eager to join their new family. He then took them to their new home on the Arc.

**On the Arc**

Once on the Arc the boys had calmed down and were walking with the Earl. Seth was on his right And Dominic was on his left while they then came into the dining hall where every Noah was sat waiting for the Earl's good news except for the other twin Noah who were messing up an assignment like they normally did. Then the Earl and children entered the hall where nobody noticed them until the Earl cleared his throat and spoke to his family," Hello children" all of the Noah at the table then replied,"Hello Earl" Then a girl with short blue hair who looked no older than sixteen stood up and walked to the earl after seeing young Seth and Dominic and she spoke to the earl," Who are they earl?" The earl then replied to her," I will tell all of you in a minute" She pouted and walked back to the table and sat down at the table as the earl walked over to the head of the table with Seth and Dominic at his side then cleared his throat and spoke,"Now as I'm sure you are wondering who these boys I have with me are I would like to introduce you to your new brothers, Dominic and Seth, they are twins that both are hosts to a new Noah that has not been seen nor will probably ever be seen again by us other Noah. They are as their inner Noah call them, the Noah of death, but they are also both unique in a way when it comes to their abilities as noah-","How so?", a tall man in a black suit and top hat that covered curly black hair interrupted. The earl replied quickly,"Well for instance Dominic has power over darkness and fear, but Seth can summon and control the eternally burning fires of hell, although I do not know the extent of their abilities I do know that they have already both awoken to their inner Noah and have the ability to combine much like our other set of twins the noah of Bonds. Well now that that is done why don't you introduce yourselves to them, and then Road you'll give them a tour and show them their room, when they are done with observing their room take them to tykki for the beginning of their training." Then the Earl left them to their introductions. The girl with blue hair was the first to walk up and introduce herself,"Hi my name is Road Camelot the Noah of dreams, you'll have lots of fun with us here", she said while smiling brightly at them, they smiled back and she stepped aside to wait for everyone else to introduce themselves to the boys. Next, the tall man in a suit walked up and bowed then spoke,"I'm Tykki Mikk I'll be your trainer for the next few years, so tell me, do you know how to play poker?", Both dominic and Seth shook their heads no, Tykki grinned at them,"Then I'll just have to teach you both!", he said enthusiastically. The next Noah to introduce themselves to Dominic and Seth was a man with a massive muscular frame who was huge compared to the boys and had a lollipop in his mouth,"Do you like candy?", Both boys eagarly shook their heads up and down in response. He gave a grunt in agreement then gave them both a different lollipop, Dominic's was black licorice and Seth's was Cinnamon which they both enjoyed a lot, Road then spoke up,"His name is Skin Borric he doesn't talk a lot but he loves sweets." The last person to introduce themselves was a tall blonde haired women who walked to them with a cat-like swagger,"My names Lulu Bell.", Road then spoke again,"she doesn't talk much either except to her maid...Well I guess its time for the tour!"

**Time skip:Outside Seth and Dominic's room**

They were at the final part of the tour before training and the boys took a liking to their Big sister Road. They finally approached the boys' room and they were very excited to see the inside when Road opened the door,"and here's your room!", the boys then bolted inside and looked at the contents, and nothing but wows could be heard from the room. The room had a mirror looking design to it, each side had a full sized bed in the top corner, a bookcase in the middle against the wall, and a computer setup in the back corner, in the middle back of the room there was a huge TV with a gaming setup for the boys and a black and orange couch in front of it . The colors of the room was black and orange, on Dominic's side there was all black paint and furniture,and it was the same but with orange for Seth's side, however there was a black painted scythe on Seth's side and parallel to it an orange on on Dominic's side above the TV. The boys were staring at their dream room,"We love it Road!" They shouted. She snickered,"now both of you get into some comfortable clothes then head to the dining hall where Tykki will take you to train you, need any help with that?" The boys eagerly responded,"Thank you Road" and she left. They then got dressed and styled their hair over their left eyes. Dominic put on an all black hoodie with a black long sleeve shirt that had deaths picture on it underneath it, and black jeans that had a fade near the knees and a chain hung from the left wore a orange hoodie with a flame design on it,underneath it he wore a red short sleeve shirt that had a black pentagram on the back of it and black long sleeve underneath that, for pants he wore all black cargo pants that orange scythe and flame designs on the lower side pockets and he had a red chain hanging from his right pocket, he also had on all black Vans. They were both nearly ready when Seth found two skateboards in his wardrobe and gave his brother one with an all black background and red pentagrams in circles as the underneath design, but he kept the one which had a flame design underneath. They both took their skateboards and went to Tykki in the dining hall. He looked at them as they walked towards them seeing the appropriate change of clothes and skateboards,"I see you found the two skateboards I put in your wardrobe while you were being given the tour. They both looked at their boards and smiled at him,"Thank you Tykki!" He smiled back at his new younger brothers,"No problem are you ready for training?", With a look of determination responded,"Yes!"

**6 years later**

Seth and Dominic had undergone 6 years of intense training and had grown to be more like Noah every day, Dominic developing a dark personality shown to everyone except fellow Noah and he rarely ever talked to anyone except for his brother and fellow Noah and his humor also grew very dark, he had also learned how to use his abilities to the fullest which were teleportation to any shadow, the ability to summon a dark version of Death's scythe and wield it as if it weighed equal to a feather, another one of his abilities was to invoke fear by showing his enemy their deepest fear Seth had become sadistic and developed a feeling of joy when he sees blood or gore during his training, he also learned how to harness hell's fires to use his abilities such as summoning a fiery scythe much like his brother's and he can also masterfully wield a bow he forged with the fires of hell and shoot arrows that are made completely of the hellfire that forged it, but his favorite ability is to plant a spark of hellfire inside of the heart of his enemies with just a single touch, making them slowly turn on the people around them making them an outcast and then the flame spreads for 6-12 hours causing an excruciatingly painful slow death and providing a silent way to kill. Overtime they also developed a deep hatred for the sub-humans as the Noah call them and were taught how to use their skateboards like pros, and were taught by the earl himself how to use them to fly like the Earl's talking umbrella, Lero. They were mainly trained as assassins.

They were about to set out for the first contract of a possible long future of assassinations given to them from their beloved earl. They were going to be watched by Tykki in case of an accident, but the chance of failure was low with their abilities that seemed designed to assassinate. The target of Seth and Dominic was a white-haired exorcist in the U.K. that they sadly were not ordered to kill but to slow as much as possible on his way to be recruited to the black order. They were still very excited to mess with this kid who was just a year younger than them. They saw him at the train station so they decided to follow him and sit across from him on the train to get information from him. They sat down and looked over at him and he returned the look with a smile.

**Seth's POV**

There we were in a fucking train tailing a target we don't even get to kill for information. Ugh I don't know how Dom can stand this. He turns to his brother's ear,"Hey put on your best smile so we can get some information then if we do good the Earl may send us on an assassination mission next", he saw a good fake smile put up and then he began a conversation with the white-haired boy,"Hey kid, where ya heading?", the boy then replied,"England what about you", Seth then replied hating himself on the inside for having to talk to a sub-human exorcist while Tykki was most likely nearby laughing his ass off,"Me and my Bro here are on the same course, maybe we should stop for a bite to eat when the train gets there, The names Seth and this is my twin Dominic, what's yours?" The boy then smiled at them and spoke,"Sure I am pretty starved, My names Allen, Allen Walker."

**To be continued**

**Wow that took a long time to write and its the longest thing I've written as a fanfic. Hope you enjoy don't forget to review! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
